dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of Lives Gone
(The crew is being walked up stairs by alien police.) Oboes: Where are we going? Alien Cop: To the memory room. Kaleb: What's with this journey and memories?! Alien Cop: Shut your mouth! Kaleb: What, I can't speak?! Alien Cop: No! Kaleb: *raspberries* (One of the cops walks forward, and unlocks a large iron door. The cops push the crew in, and shuts the door.) Georgia: What the fuck? (Suddenly, the walls open and TVs slide out.) Suzan: No...not this shit again... Issac: I think this is different. (All the TV's turn on simultaneously, and they all flash "Oboes" across them.) Oboes: Oh god... (A needle launches from one of the TVs, and lands in her head.) Oboes: AAGH! (The TVs flash images of Oboes' childhood. Oboes sits down, and watches the slideshow.) Kaleb: This is freaky... (Oboes starts crying.) Oboes: Father...father... (Her eyes light up.) Oboes: FATHER! Kaleb: Oh shit! (The room lights up. The scene cuts to the outside of the spaceship, and it explodes, sending the crew into the air, while Oboes remains in the air.) Oboes: Whoever took over my dad's mind you better get the fuck out here and face me head on! (The wreckage begins to float up, and it forms a large metal titan.) Metal Titan: HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME?! YOU SHALL DIE! (Oboes flies towards the metal titan, and the crew watches in awe.) Kaleb: The spaceship...was the Alien Captain?! (Oboes punches the metal alien titan in the "stomach", and it cringes. It comes back up and slaps her onto the ground.) Issac: Oh my god! Are you okay, Oboes?! (She gets back up, and flies over to the titans leg, and kicks it, promptly making the titan stumble, then falls over. She flies over to the head, and lands.) Oboes: QUIT CONTROLLING MY FATHER. Metal Titan: OR WHAT. (She goes over the crotch area, and stomps.) Metal Titan: OW WOW OW! ALRIGHT, I SHALL RELEASE MY CONTROL OF YOUR FATHER. JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN. (The titan gets up, and finds Chris on the ground. He picks up Chris, and starts chanting.) Metal Titan: Dimitte illam animam meam de manibus ferreis, Da quod hoc non spontaneo spiritu denuo! (Chris jumps awake.) Chris: Whoa! Where am I? (Oboes flies up to Chris.) Oboes: Hi Dad. Chris: Olivia! I missed you so much! (They hug.) Violet: That is so fucking cute. Issac: (crying) It's so awesome... Georgia: Wait, are you crying?! Issac: Well, yeah! It's a heart-felt moment. (They stop hugging, and Chris collapses, but gets back up.) Oboes: Whoa, Dad! Are you okay? Chris: Yeah, your boobs were squishing against my chest too hard! Oboes: Oh. (laughing) Sorry about that! Chris: Ah, it's alright. Oboes: So I got a little energy left, let's fly down. (She grabs Chris, and flies down to the ground.) Oboes: C'mon guys, let's go. Derek: Alright! Suzan: Aw yeah! Metal Titan: WAIT. Oboes: Yo? Metal Titan: WHAT ABOUT ME? Oboes: Uh...no thanks. Just don't take over dad minds! Metal Titan: ALRIGHT, I WON'T. Oboes: Cool. (They start walking down the mountain, until they meet Charles.) Oboes: Charles! Charles: Oboes, I'm guessing you might need this. (Charles hands her the UCGPS.) Oboes: Oh sweet, thanks! Alright guys. Who should we teleport to? Issac: Cameron, he stayed home. (She enters Cameron.) Oboes: Last name? Issac: McIntyre. (She enters McIntyre, and a portal opens up, in the DICKS HQ, and they walk through it.) << PART 11 The First Necromancer >> PART 13 What About Today? What did you think of this episode? No. (1/5) No... (2/5) Yes... (3/5) Yes. (4/5) Yeah! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:Stultus Cadet Category:August Releases